A Frozen Heart
by Scarlet Fate
Summary: Oneshot Elsanna Post Movie. Demasiado tarde aprendí que hay que decir las cosas cuando es el momento, así no te arrepentirás cuando esa persona se haya ido.


Hola a todos.

Bueno, aclaro que este fic es una adaptación de un fic propio que escribiera hace ya varios años en la sección de MSLN; en específico, se trataba de un NanoFate; fue en esa sección y con esa pareja con la comencé a escribir oficialmente en Fanfiction. La parte del final es un "plus", de hecho, es parte de la letra de la canción "Sen no Yoru wo Koete" de Aqua Timez.

Uno de los primeros fics que leí en Fanfiction y que me animó a crearme una cuenta y comenzar a escribir, fue un NanoFate trágico, y pues digamos que por ello fue que quise escribir este fic en su versión NanoFate. Y hablando de NanoFate, si les gusta la pareja o quisieran conocerla, pues aprovecho para recomendar mi propio fic, "Why, or why not", que hasta el momento ha sido mi proyecto más largo en Fanfiction (a menos que Defrosted lo supere).

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

**A FROZEN HEART**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_Elsa_

"Hay algo que debo decirte… Kristoff me propuso matrimonio. Y yo…".

Aún recuerdo el día más triste de mi vida, el día que me dijiste que te casarías con él.

Lloré todas mis lágrimas ese día…

Me pediste que te acompañara en aquel momento tan especial, al fin y al cabo, yo soy tu hermana mayor.

Así era, tu hermana mayor, y nunca sería nada más para ti. ¿Cómo podría ser algo más?

Y cómo me dolía saberlo…

Porque yo no deseaba sólo ser tu hermana; deseaba tu amor, como mujer, simple y llanamente…

Pero ahora que habías decidido casarte. ¿Cómo podía ir y confesarte mis sentimientos, derrumbando la imagen de "la mejor hermana mayor sobre la faz de la tierra" que tenías de mí?

Sería la persona más egoísta del mundo si acaso lo hiciere…

Sin embargo, jamás podré olvidar ese día. Porque extrañamente, durante todo el tiempo, me sentía observada, inclusive acosada por ti. ¿Esperabas algo de mí? ¿O es que mi desesperación me hacía ver cosas? Quizás nunca lo sabré…

Pero lo que siempre quedará grabado en mi mente, fue lo que ocurrió al final. Cuando tú y él estaban a punto de retirarse, me buscaste… Y me abrazaste como nunca antes lo habías hecho, como si no quisieras dejarme ir.

Sin embargo, partiste. Tenías que partir.

Ahora todo eso ha quedado atrás, qué importa ya…

Y he querido recordarlo, porque la enorme tristeza que he experimentado hoy no se compara con lo que viví ese día.

Porque ese día, el de tu boda, te perdí como mujer. Pero hoy supe que te perdería para siempre.

Y es que hoy… Me enteré que morirías…

El accidente, el maldito accidente que sufriste años atrás, cuando congelé tu mente, aunado al hecho de que también yo misma había congelado tu corazón… Y aunque en apariencia te habías salvado, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se saliera de control. Gran Pabbie me lo había dicho cuando fui por él para buscar explicaciones. Nadie puede resistir dos golpes de hielo en su vida. Y si lo hacía, sería temporalmente, no para siempre. Al final, el resultado sería fatal.

Habías estado sintiéndote muy mal. ¿No es así?

Pero siempre has sido terca, obstinada, y siempre lo serás.

Nunca dijiste nada para no preocuparnos, pero… ¿Éste era el precio que tenías que pagar por mi estupidez? No era justo. No era justo que tú tuvieras que morir.

Porque cada día que pasaba, poco a poco, tu corazón nuevamente se iba congelando, iba perdiendo su calor.

Hasta que un maldito día, no hace mucho, Gran Pabbie te lo dijo: Anna, no te queda mucho tiempo de vida…

Tú no lloraste, no estabas triste, a pesar de que tenías los días contados. ¿Por qué?

Sonreías, era una risa apagada, pero seguía ahí.

¿Era que no querías preocuparnos?

O realmente… ¿Se trataba de algo más?

No lo sé, quizás nunca lo sabré. Porque tú no me permitiste saberlo… ¿Cómo me enteré entonces de algo que no querías decirme? Fue una casualidad que te escuchara hablar con Joan sobre un enorme secreto que guardabas en lo más profundo de tu corazón. Qué importa ya. Ahora, todos esos recuerdos han venido a mí, en este preciso momento, que me encuentro a un lado de la cama donde te encuentras dormida, casi sin vida, la cual se va agotando a cada instante que pasa.

Me duele tanto verte así, aquella chica con tantas energías, capaz de hacer sonreír hasta a la persona más fría del mundo, hasta a una persona como yo, ahora sé encuentra en una cama luchando por vivir... ¿Por qué tenía que pasar ésto, Anna?

Sin embargo, no he venido aquí sólo para visitarte y acompañarte en tu muerte. He venido para darte mi última muestra de amor, aunque eso signifique que ya no pueda acompañarte en tu vida.

Y es que sólo hay una manera de salvarte…

Sé que es una locura, pero Gran Pabbie me lo dijo. Se necesita algo más que un verdadero acto de amor para descongelar su corazón. Se necesita que el hielo se derrita para siempre.

Y así será, el hielo se derretirá para siempre…

Así que por eso estoy aquí. Para comunicarte mi decisión. Y verte por última vez…

No tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo, no hay minutos qué perder, a cada momento que pasa, tu corazón se va enfriando. Cuando despiertes al final del día, todo habrá sido tan sólo un mal sueño.

Porque despertarás a un verdadero sueño, en el cual podrás vivir para siempre al lado del hombre con el cual decidiste compartir el resto de tu vida. Y yo te garantizo que podrás hacerlo…

Aunque yo ya no tenga lugar en ese nuevo sueño…

Sin embargo, antes de irme…

"Anna, mi querida Anna, hay algo que tengo que confesarte… Yo, tu propia hermana, aquella chica que ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de un muro de hielo, tratando de fingir y no sentir… Siempre te ha amado… Pero nunca te lo dije por temor a tu rechazo y a perderte para siempre…"

Y antes de que pudiera terminar, mi corazón se detuvo justo en ese preciso momento. Habías abierto tus ojos…

Y comenzaste a llorar…

¿Por qué?

"Elsa…"

Anna se quedó mirándome, su expresión cambio a algo que nunca había visto antes…

"Te odio ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!"

Asustada, la miré, no sabía que decir. Aunque claro que esperaba ese odio. Sus palabras, esas palabras, eran lo último que desearía oír en mi vida. Anna… ¿Finalmente, te había hecho un gran mal, verdad?

"¿Por qué… nunca me lo dijiste?... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?..."

¿Por qué? ¿Y que tal si ganaba tu odio y tu desprecio, como de hecho me he ganado? Y que tal si tu…

"¡Si yo te he amado toda mi vida!"

No podía creer lo que había escuchado…

"¿Por qué tenias miedo? Siempre que veía tus ojos, podía notar la angustia en tu mirada. Así que nunca quise presionarte. Pero ahora… ahora yo estoy muriendo, y…"

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

"No Anna, no morirás. No te dejaré…"

Anna abrió sus ojos, llenos de sorpresa.

"¿Fui una cobarde, no es así? Pero eso no importa ya… Anna, yo deseo tu felicidad, aunque no sea conmigo, y por eso hoy te daré una muestra de ese amor verdadero para descongelar tu corazón y derretir el hielo para siempre… Te daré mi vida..."

Ignoro cómo, pero por alguna razón, ella había comprendido lo yo que deseaba hacer.

"¡Elsa! ¿Qué estás pensando? ¡No por favor! Te lo ruego. No me hagas esto. No ahora que sé que nuestros sentimientos son mutuos… "

Su voz era casi inaudible, luchaba por seguir despierta, pero el sueño la iba venciendo, sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

"Si nos hubiéramos confesado nuestro amor, seriamos muy felices. Pero el sólo saber que sientes lo mismo por mí, me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo…"

La atrapé en un fuerte abrazo, le di el último adiós...

"Te amo, Anna".

Y la besé, sentí sus labios… Por primera… Y última vez…

_Anna_

Ha pasado el tiempo. ¿No es así, Elsa?

Y cada minuto transcurrido, ha sido terriblemente largo, desde el día en que te fuiste…

He despertado, pero ahora, todo me parece una pesadilla. Alguna vez me dijiste que yo te había salvado porque fue el deseo de volver a estar a mi lado lo que te mantuvo viva tantos años detrás de esa gran puerta cuando éramos niñas. Y siendo adultas, tú me salvaste a mí. Eras orgullosa, Elsa, siempre lo fuiste…

¿Sabes por qué no te dije nunca lo que me pasaba? ¿Por qué siempre me veías con esa sonrisa melancólica? Porque no quería preocuparte, y porque tenía mucho miedo de confesarte mis sentimientos; fui una cobarde, ya que aún sabiendo que jamás te volvería a ver, no podía decirte lo mucho que te amo.

Sin embargo, tú sí tuviste el valor de hacer algo que yo no pude. La única cobarde aquí fui yo. Porque en contraste, yo preferí enterrar todo lo que sentía, casándome con él…

Y qué ironía que sea esta cobarde la que siga con vida, porque aquí la única valiente fuiste tú.

Y es que sólo había una forma de derretir el hielo para siempre. La fuente debía dejar de existir. Así que tomaste tu propia vida, con el filo de una daga clavada profundamente en tu corazón, para salvarme. Gran Pabbie me lo había dicho.

Sin embargo, no me dejaré morir. Aunque si por mí fuera, moriría ahora mismo con tal de estar junto a ti. ¿Pero te pondrías muy triste si fuera así, verdad?

Así que en este lugar, en el cual tú descansas, haré una promesa. No desperdiciaré la vida que me diste. Seguiré viviendo, por ti y para ti. Aunque ahora no estés, se qué algún día te volveré a ver.

Seguiré con mi vida, con la enseñanza que me dejaste, que a veces hay que hablar con la verdad, con el corazón en la mano. Y por eso, tomé una decisión, me separé de él, no podía continuar con esta mentira.

Sobre todo cuando mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona. A ti, Elsa.

Y ahora siento que ese hermoso corazón tuyo, siempre cálido a pesar de pertenecer a la Reina de Hielo, ahora está conmigo, porque no dejó de latir, simplemente encontró su lugar en mi pecho.

Siento su calor, y me hace recordar que aunque físicamente no estés aquí, la calidez que siempre te caracterizó permanecerá conmigo, eternamente.

Te amo, Elsa.

Y ahora, escrito en esta lápida, se encuentra plasmado lo que sentí, lo que siento y lo que por toda mi vida sentiré por ti, y que perdurará aquí, junto a ti…

Para siempre…

_Quiero que me ames, pero no creo que lo hagas_

_Deambulo en esta repetición_

_Es la única respuesta que tengo, aunque me de miedo acabar herida_

_Le diré "te quiero" a la persona que amo_

_-o-_

_¿Me quieres? o ¿no me quieres?, me da igual la respuesta, pero necesito saberlo_

_No importa cuánto desee estar contigo, hay muchas cosas en esta mundo que no pueden cambiarse, ¿verdad?_

_Cierto, y porque el solo hecho de quererte_

_Es una verdad que nadie puede cambiar_

_-o-_

_Es aterrador convertir mis sentimientos en palabras_

_Pero le diré "te quiero" a la persona que amo_

_La alegría de haberte encontrado en este ancho mundo no puede expresarse con palabras_

_Cuando miraba el camino recorrido y el que me aguardaba, mis ojos estaban llenos de cobardía_

_-o-_

_Quería mirarte a los ojos, pero tenía miedo de no poder ser sincera_

_No quería saber que no me querías_

_Y vivir sola el resto de mis días_

_Aquel día, seguí amándote sin acabar herida_

_-o-_

_Durante miles de noches quise contártelo_

_Hay algo que debo contarte_

_"Quiero que me ames, pero no creo que lo hagas"_

_Deambulo en esta repetición_

_-o-_

_Es la única respuesta que tengo, aunque me de miedo acabar herida_

_Le diré "te quiero" a la persona que amo_

_Aunque mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos puedo decir "te quiero" a la persona que amo_

_Y esa es la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo_

_-o-_

_Porque te amo. Siempre te amaré_

_Y aunque no te sienta a mi lado…_

_Aunque nunca más pueda verte otra vez…_

_Te veo en mis recuerdos… Y te siento en mi corazón..._

* * *

Bueno, como nota final les comento que desde luego que seguiré con Defrosted, aunque eso me llevara algo de tiempo porque aún no tengo escrito nada y he estado muy ocupada ya que casi salimos de vacaciones y no hay que dejar pendientes, aparte de que saldré de viaje unos días, pero prometo ponerme a escribir tan pronto tenga oportunidad.

Saludos a todos.


End file.
